BRP Rafael Pargas (PC-379)
|Ship name=BRP Rafael Pargas (PC-379) |Ship operator=Philippine Navy |Ship builder=Trinity-Equitable Shipyards, New Orleans, USA |Ship ordered=March 1993 |Ship acquired=1 February 1995''Shipbuildinghistory.com Equitable Shipyards, New Orleans LA |Ship commissioned=1 June 1995 |Ship reclassified=April 2016: from PG-379 to PC-379 |Ship status= }} |module2= Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship propulsion= * 2 × 1,400 bhp Detroit 16V-92TA Diesel Engines * 2 × 35-kW Diesel generators * 2 shafts |Ship speed= maximum |Ship range= at |Ship boats=4-meter rigid inflatable boat at aft |Ship complement=12 |Ship sensors=* Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 Navigation / Surface Search Radar |Ship armament=* 1 × Mk.38 Mod.0 Bushmaster 25mm chain gun * 4 × Mk.26 M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50-cal. GP machine guns * 2 × M60 7.62 mm/30-cal. GP machine guns }} }} The BRP Rafael Pargas (PC-379) is the ninth ship of the ''Jose Andrada'' class coastal patrol boats of the Philippine Navy. It is part of the second batch of its class ordered through US Foreign Military Sales (FMS) in 1993, and was commissioned with the Philippine Navy on 1 June 1995.GlobalSecurity.org PG Jose Andrada Class.''Manokski's ORBAT @ Hueybravo. Jose Andrada class page. It was initially designated as Fast Patrol Craft, and was numbered "DF-379", but later on was re-designated as a Patrol Gunboat, and was finally re-numbered as "PG-379". Another round of reclassification was made in April 2016, which redesignated the patrol gunboat as the coastal patrol craft "PC-379". Rafael Pargas, a graduate of the US Naval Academy, became the executive officer for Donald Blackburn's World War II guerrilla force.Harkins, P., 1956, Blackburn's Headhunters, London: Cassell & Co. LTD Technical Details The ship was built to US Coast Guard standards with aluminum hull and superstructure. She is powered by two Detroit Diesel 16V-92TA Diesel Engines with a combined power of around 2,800 hp driving two propellers for a maximum speed of . Maximum range is at , or alternatively at . The ship originally designed to carry one bow Mk.3 40 mm gun, one 81 mm mortar aft, and four 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns. Instead, she is armed with one 25mm Bushmaster chain gun on Mk.38 Mod.0 mount, four M2HB Browning 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns on Mk.26 mounts, with two positioned forward and two aft; and two M60 7.62 mm/30 caliber machine guns, both mounted amidships. The ship can carry 4,000 rounds of 12.7 mm and 2,000 rounds of 7.62 mm A large "Big Eyes" binocular is also carried on tripod mounts, one on the forecastle and one just above the mast. As part of the second batch (PG-379 to PG-395), it is equipped with Mk.38 Mod.0 M242 Bushmaster 25mm chain gun that the first batch of ships do not carry.''AFP Materiel Technical Specification Archives - PN Light Surface Warships Andrada (Halter 78) class Coastal Patrol Craft (24) She is equipped with a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar but with a smaller antenna as those used in bigger Philippine Navy ships. Like all other Philippine Navy ship, she was installed with the Philippine Navy Vessel Tracking System (VTS) by the Naval Sea Systems Command. A 4-meter rigid inflatable boat powered by a 40-hp outboard motor is stowed amidships.Wertheim, Eric: ''The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World 15th Edition, page 553. Naval Institute Press, 2007. Footnotes References External links * Philippine Navy Official website * Philippine Fleet Official Website * Philippine Defense Forum Category:Patrol vessels of the Philippine Navy Category:1995 ships